


I'm Pregnant

by constantreading



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, and percababy, percy is such a seaweed brain, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantreading/pseuds/constantreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth has something to tell Percy which causes him to go a little Seaweed Brained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Pregnant

"Percy?" Annabeth called to her husband, "Can you come here really quick?"

Percy, hearing the nervous tone in his wife's voice, quickly ran from the kitchen to Annabeth, only to find her sitting on the toilet, holding something in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, moving from the door frame to his wife, crouching in front of her. Up close, he could see tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. Just as Percy was about to ask another question, Annabeth, shaking, held up what she had been holding in her hand. His brows furrowed in confusion as Annabeth said the two words that would forever change their lives.

"I'm pregnant."

Dead silence followed. All Percy could do was stare at her with a dumb struck look on his face. Annabeth stared back, hoping that her husband would say something,  _anything_ , to calm down the stampede going on in her stomach before she threw up.

"A-a-are you sure?" Percy stuttered out, finally breaking the silence. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief before replying.

"Yes I'm sure Seaweed Brain, I took three different tests." She gestured to the other two sticks lying on the counter, both displaying the word 'pregnant' on the screens in big, black letters.

Percy swallowed roughly and sank down onto the tile floor. He took a few deep breaths before looking back up into Annabeth's widened, stormy gray eyes. He ran his tongue over his lips before asking one last question.

"Does this mean that it's going to pop out of your head?"

There a pause before Annabeth leaned over to smack her Seaweed Brain of a husband upside the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I actually managed to write something! This is my first fanfiction that I've actually completed and edited, so I hope it wasn't too bad. Haha, anyways, I've seen this headcannon floating around tumblr that Percy would ask how the child would be born, and inspiration struck! I hope you liked this, leave a comment saying!


End file.
